With the increased focus on vehicle economy, particularly vehicle fuel economy, automotive manufacturers are turning to smaller, lighter vehicles and unique vehicle powertrains to boost efficiency. As vehicle packaging parameters become increasingly compact, the reduced size may require unique configurations of traditional engine components.